Our Maoh, The Potential Doctor!
by Nao Takumi
Summary: Yuuri decides to go to medical university and this was something that could cost him his relationship with Wolfram.


_**Our Maoh the Potential Doctor!**_

"How did I end up in this mess? I swear if mom doesn't stop emotionally blackmailing me, I'd end up in grave sooner than I am supposed to" Yuuri mumbled to himself as he sat revising for his medical exams.

"_NO… A no means a no. Yuu-chan, even if you are the Maoh over in Shin Makoku, it doesn't mean that you are to stop your studies. Even Sho-chan continued his studies alongside his Maoh training" Shoma Shibuya said in a very fatherly tone. This was the first time his dad had spoken to him in such a manner and to top things, his mom seemed to agree with him, even calling her 'mama' was of no use._

"Ahh! I remember now… no good for nothing universities!" Yuuri mumbled again. He was sitting in his study in Shin Makoku, desperately trying to learn all the stuff in his notes and ace his exams. He just had to choose medical as his subjects.

"Ah Heika! I am so happy to see that you are studying so hard, every one in Shin Makoku and on your native land will be so happy" Gunter cried in awe. The sight became too unbearable for him and he fainted with a major noose-bleed.

The sight indeed was something extraordinary. Their wimp of a king (as Wolfram puts it) turned out to be the king he was actually chosen to be. His Maoh form became one with him as time passed. His height as tall as Conrad's, his body perfectly toned, raven hair brushing his neck whenever he moved, the demon eyes, becoming a permanent and remarkable feature.

He was currently sitting facing the window, the setting sun making his tan skin shine and a slightly dark aura surrounding him (this was one of the few things that happened to be with him whenever his exams neared, first it scared every Mazoku and prevented them from going all gooey eyed on him, but as the time passed and nothing changed, they felt that he was spending too much time with Gwendal)

"Yuuri Heika, dinner will be served shortly" Doria came to inform him and left as quickly as she came a small blush creeping her face.

Yuuri sighed, he never thought of himself as scary compared to his spouse on his worst days. A light chuckle escaped his lips and he went towards the dining hall. Every jaw dropped as Yuuri approached the table and Gunter fainted with a nose-bleed… again.

Wolfram's face was a bright shade of pink and another wrinkle made its way on Gwendal's forehead.

"Heika! I never thought I'd see you like this" Cheri squealed with stars in her eyes.

"Ahem" Conrad cleared his throat and went back to eating his food as though there was nothing unusual. Greta simply laughed when Yuuri looked at her dumbly.

Tired of their strange behaviour, Yuuri shook his head and went to his place at the head of the table on Wolfram's side. He just realized how hungry he had been, the smell of the delicious food roused his appetite and as he looked down at his stomach he realized the reason behind everyone else's strange behaviour. He was naked waist above…

"Gomen!" before anyone could respond he was out of the room, though he was sure he heard Wolfram calling him a 'wimp'.

It was early morning and only a few days were left before Yuri's return to earth to give his final exams.

"Oh, oh, oh, to touch and feel a girl's…" Before Yuuri could finish his sentence, a blushing Gwendal went out of the room cursing under his breath, he never thought of his king to be a major pervert.

Yuuri looked at the retreating tactician with a questioning look but shrugged it off, returning back to old folklore he learned in medical school to learn names of different body parts and functions.

The next day Yuuri was supposed to return to earth and before that, he wanted to spend some private time with his forgotten husband but noo… Gwendal had to make him sign those large piles of paperwork.

Wolfram was so absorbed in the book laid in front of him that he didn't even notice his frustrated and annoyed husband coming back. Usually Yuuri returned after midnight or sometimes even after that. He had asked Wolfram to go to bed without him, he didn't want his blonde angel to get sick following his unhygienic routine.

The ex-prince was sitting at the small study table next to their bed when he felt two arms surround his lithe frame. Lips hungrily attacking his exposed creamy neck. He was shocked, even though it had been almost three months they had gotten married, they barely shared a physical relationship. If he remembered it correctly, they had only gone to the end thrice… or maybe twice. Before marriage, Wolfram thought the idea to be wrong and immoral. After their marriage, Yuuri had gotten so busy with his studies that he barely had time to talk to Wolfram. Whenever he was excused from Maoh work, he sat in front of large stacks of notes and resumed his studies.

"Wolf" Yuuri purred to gain the blondes attention who was looking at him wide eyed. The said Mazoku's face a beautiful shade of red.

"Y-Y-Yuuri" Wolfram stuttered, he couldn't get his heart beating to slow down. It seemed like centuries that Yuuri last touched him or talked to him like that.

Yuri's had a mischievous glint in his eyes. He turned Wolfram's chair so that he was now facing Yuuri and began nipping and sucking the beautiful neck, leaving bright red love marks slick with saliva. Wolfram moaned under his touch and felt the world beneath him catch fire. He stood up to face his double black king only to end up in a bad situation. He was trapped between the table and Yuri's body. _Shoot…_ Yuuri snickered as he stared at Wolfram with a raised eyebrow, an evil smile replacing the comparatively innocent one from before_. Oh what couldn't he do to Wolfram in his current position?_

Yuuri bent forward and attacked the soft rosy pink lips. His lips moving urgently but passionately on his lovers. He licked the other one's soft lips all the while pulling his body closer so he could attack those lips even more thoroughly. Yuuri was completely turned on and as for Wolfram, he felt he was going to cum any moment sooner. Yuuri tried to find a comfortable position as he continued on to kiss his beloved. Wolfram wrapped his legs around Yuri's waist as he pulled him near, his hands holding onto Yuri's black hair. Yuri's hands slipped from Wolfram's face to his exquisite body, unbuttoning the dark blue jacket.

"Yuu-ri" gasps "the bed please" pants "I can't stay like this… my b-ack hu-rts" Wolfram said as Yuuri continued marking his body.

"Wolf, are you okay! Did I hurt you! Is there pain anywhere else in your body?" Yuuri asked clearly panicked. Concern replacing the lustful look in his eyes. His breathing became even and his brows furrowed.

Wolfram wanted to say that it was just the pose nothing else but Yuuri had started rumbling on how back aches like that could lead to serious back bone problems if not taken care in early stage…

Finally, when Wolfram couldn't take it anymore, he pushed Yuuri aside and stormed out of the room. Yuuri sure knew how to ruin a great romantic mood.

"Hennachoko!' The last thing he heard as Wolfram left.

"Eh? What did I do?" Yuuri asked, completely ignorant of his mistake.

(A/N: Well, how was it? It is my first try writing a one-shot humour. I hope you guys liked it. Please Review)


End file.
